Gale's Hunger Games
by wearsomething-pretty
Summary: In Catching Fire, there is this one part where Katniss imagines what it would've been like if Gale was picked at the reaping, and his opponent was madly in love with him. This is it. This is Gale's Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

In my dream, my dad's running. Running for his life. I bolt up, screaming, and look over to see Vick and Rory's gloomy expressions. They know I was having a nightmare about dad's death.

You see, four years ago, my dad died working in the mines. Most people who live in District 12 work in that wretched place. The mine explosion killed him and a lot of other fathers too; including Katniss's. Katniss is my best friend and hunting partner. Our families, like almost every other in the district, are barley scraping by. Even with me and Katniss hunting and trading daily, we still go to bed with empty stomachs some nights. I get out of bed and dress quickly, grab my hunting bag, and head into the living room. My mom is on the couch, snoring lightly. I tiptoe to the door, and my mother stirs and looks up at me.

"Gale," she whispers.

"Yes, mom?"

"I love you."

I look the strong woman in the eyes. After all she's been through, she still keeps going. "I love you too," I say, and head out the door.

At first I'm blinded by the sun, rising and shining happily in the morning sky. It's almost a shame that today, the day of the reaping, is beautiful. I walk into town and turn toward the bakery. Mr. Mellark looks up from the counter when he hears me walk in, and I'm welcomed with a sad smile.

"Hey, Gale," he says. "Come to trade?"

In response, I hold up a squirrel. The baker nods and turns to the kitchen, returning a few seconds later with a warm loaf of bread. The aroma makes my mouth water, and he hands me the bread with a light smile. He's being especially generous today. Reaping day usually has this effect on people.

"Thank you, Mr. Mellark," I say.

"You're welcome, Gale. Thank you," he replies.

As I walk out the door, he calls, "Good luck!"

I turn around and nod, then start on my way to the woods. Ah, the woods. My source of survival. One of the few places I can be myself. The place where even Katniss laughs. The woods are illegal, and trespassing through them is punishable by death, but Katniss and I both would rather be shot in the head than starve to death. It's much quicker, and far less painful. Once I reach the fence, I hold my ear up and listen for a minute. The fence is supposed to be charged with electricity 24/7, but it almost never is. The lack of a buzzing sound tells me that it's turned off, so I lie on my stomach and crawl through one of the many holes that are in the fence. When the trees block my presence from the district, I reach in a hollowed out log and grab my weapons. A bow and arrows and a knife. Carefully, as I slip the knife in my belt and swing the bow and arrows over my shoulder, I walk up the hill to the spot where Katniss and I usually meet. I'm first to arrive, but I don't mind waiting for her. In a few minutes I hear her coming around the bend, and her face brightens up when she sees me.

"Hey, Catnip," I say. When she first told me her name, she barley whispered it. I thought she'd said Catnip, and when a crazy lynx started following her around, it became my official nickname for her. We had to kill it because it was scaring off game, but the whole thing was pretty amusing.

"Look what I shot." I say, holding up the bread I bought with my arrow stuck in it. Katniss laughs while she walks up to where I'm sitting and takes the loaf, removing the arrow, and sniffs it.

"Mm, still warm," she says. "What did it cost you?"

"Just a squirrel." I say. "I think the man was feeling sentimental this morning, even wished me luck."

"Well, we all feel a little closer today, don't we? Prim left us a cheese." Katniss says, taking the cheese out of her bag. Prim is Katniss's little sister. She is small, sweet, and owns a goat that produces milk. It's a funny story how she got the goat... but that's not important.

"Thank you Prim. We'll have a real feast," I say. I start to talk in the Capitol accent, mocking Effie Trinket, the oddly colored energetic woman who comes every year to read off the names in the reaping. "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games!" I pick a berry from a nearby bush. "And may the odds-" I start, tossing the berry in a wide arc toward Katniss. She catches it with her mouth with a satisfactory smile and finishes the catchphrase. "Be ever in your favor!"

We have to joke about it because the objective is to be scared out of your wits. Plus, the Capitol accent it so abnormal that it's hard not to make fun of it.

I pull out my knife and start to slice the thick, warm bread. I spread the bread slices with the goat cheese, gently placing a basil leaf on each one. Katniss goes to the bushes and starts picking the berries. We decide to eat in a place hidden by rocks, so no one can see us, but we can easily overlook the brightening valley. Looking at the woods can sometimes make me angry, and I feel my body filling up with hatred toward the Capitol. How can they sit idly by while we starve to death? Suffer the trauma of the reaping? I think of my dad, how he used to love the woods. I try to think of what it would be to live here always. Then I hear myself voicing my thoughts. "We could do it, you know," I'm saying.

"What?" Katniss asks, clearly confused.

"Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it." I say. The idea is quickly becoming more and more real to me. No more Capitol. No more reapings. No more Games. Then I remember. "If we didn't have so many kids," I add. They're not our kids, but our siblings and mothers might as well be. Katniss and I are the main supporters for both of our families. They couldn't live without us, leaving would mean killing them. To starvation and the Games. Neither of us could do that.

"I never want to have kids." Katniss says bitterly.

"I might. If I didn't live here." I say.

"But you do live here." Katniss reminds me, annoyance in her voice.

Thank you, Katniss, for crushing my dreams. I am the man of my house, but I'm still a kid. Sometimes things just slip out of me and explode.

"Forget it." I snap back.

We eat the rest of the meal in silence. That was awkward. I keep trying to think of something to say, but knowing Katniss, that will probably annoy her. So I stay quiet.

"What do you want to do?" Katniss asks, breaking the silence while we walk down the valley. We can hunt, fish or gather.

"Let's fish at the lake. We can leave our poles and gather in the woods. Get something good for tonight," I answer. After the reaping, you're supposed to celebrate. Most families do, happy that their children are safe for another year. But two families will shut their shutters tight and mourn over their child that they will probably never see alive again.

* * *

We end up with a pretty good haul for the day. By late morning we have a dozen fish, some greens, and a gallon of strawberries. We go back under the fence and head toward the Hob. The Hob is in a building that used to be used for coal storage, but when better systems were worked out it was abandoned. Slowly it turned into the black market where we make most of our trades. We trade six fish for good bread and two for salt. Katniss and I head toward Greasy Sae, a skinny old woman who sells soup, and trade her half our greens for a couple chunks of paraffin. Greasy Sae doesn't give the best trades, but she's the only one willing to buy wild dog, so we like to be generous sometimes. We don't mean to hunt wild dog, but when you're attacked by a pack... well, you have no choice.

When we're done trading at the Hob, we go to the back door of the mayor's house to sell some of the strawberries. The mayor has a sweet spot for them, and he always gives a fair trade. Madge, the mayor's daughter, answers the door. Madge is Katniss's age, and Katniss once told me that they sometimes eat together at school. She's wearing an expensive looking white dress today and has her blonde hair tied up with a pink ribbon. Reaping clothes.

"Pretty dress," I say.

Madge shoots me a look, trying to figure out if I'm being serious or just bitter. If she guessed the second, she's right.

"Well, if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?" Madge says.

Now it's my turn to be confused. I think she's messing with me.

"You won't be going to the Capitol," I say. My eyes move to a golden mockingjay pin on her dress. It's probably made of real gold. That could keep my family in a supply of bread for months. I think of the unfairness of this all and say coldly, "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old."

"That's not her fault," Katniss breaks in, giving me a look.

"No, it's no one's fault. Just the way it is." I say.

Madge looks away from me and hands Katniss the money for the strawberries.

"Good luck, Katniss," she says.

"You, too." Katniss replies before the door closes.

I can tell that Katniss is annoyed with me- again. She doesn't like how I talked to Madge. She's right, though. It isn't her fault. But is it my fault that my family is poor and I'm forced to sign up for tesserae? No.

Back in the Seam, Katniss and I split the rest of our trades. We each get two fish, a few loaves of bread, some greens, a quart of strawberries, salt, paraffin, and some money.

"See you in the square," Katniss says.

"Wear something pretty," I reply flatly.

I walk in the door of my house, only to be swarmed by my brothers. We start wrestling while Posy, our little sister, cheers for the winner. My mom walks in the room, shakes her head teasingly at us, and walks to the kitchen. I go over to her (which is hard, considering I have a brother on each leg), and hand her my bag filled with the trades. She opens it and starts to make soup, setting the money aside. Once the soup is brewing, she looks up at me and my brothers and points to the bathroom. Our heads lowered, we walk to the sink and start to rub the grime off our bodies, only to start a water fight. Little Posy comes in, gets splashed, and runs to out, only to come back in again screaming.

"Boys! What are you doing now?" My mother calls from the kitchen.

"N-nothing!" We all reply, laughing.

"They're having a water fight! Come on, mom! It's fun!" Shouts Posy. We all grab her mouth to quiet her, but she's already told. Vick, Rory, and I all start drying ourselves and the bathroom, failing and only making it worse. My mom comes in, angry, but apparently thinks we're cute because she starts to laugh.

"You missed a spot," she says, ruffling my hair.

"Oh, did I? Huh, you would think Rory and Vick would know how to have a proper water fight," I say jokingly.

Rory and Vick look over at my mom and say, "Yeah, mom. We need more practice. I think we should have another water fight."

"Oh, no, you don't," my mother replies. "Now, go get changed."

* * *

After we're all wearing "nice clothes", we line up in the living room. My mom comes out of her room holding Posy's hand. They both look so pretty in their dresses. If only it wasn't for the reaping. My mom looks at all of us, fixing our shirts and smoothing out our hair. Then she takes a step back and sighs.

"Shall we?" She says, heading out the door.

I fumble along side her, a Posy on my back, a Vick on one leg and a Rory on the other. It's a good thing I'm tall.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

At the square, I hand Posy to my mother and my brothers get off my legs, their joy suddenly disappearing with the fear of the unthinkable. That this may be it. The year that I'm picked at the reaping.

It's funny, really, how many more slips of paper have the name "Gale Hawthorne" written on them than other boys' names. But that's the price you pay for being the provider for a family of five.

I look over at my family once more before going to the roped area for the 18-year-olds, and decide it's worth it. They are worth it. My mom grabs my hand before I walk away, and looks at me with sad eyes.

"You're coming home tonight." She whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You know I am." I reply, even though I don't wholly believe it. But one look at Posy's little face, and you have to have hope.

I walk over and take my place with the other guys. We all nod and pat the other on the back, saying "good luck" to everyone. Although sometimes I wonder if we're saying it more to ourselves.

I look over at Katniss. She looks great, wearing a blue dress and her hair done up. I start to scan the crowd; all those scared faces. This whole thing is sickening. Then I spot Prim, and my eyes stop. I forgot she was twelve. She must be terrified. I sigh and hope that with her one slip in the ball she won't get chosen.

Up on the stage Mayor Underseee and Effie Trinket, the District 12 escort, are just taking their seats. They look over at the empty chair beside them and exchange an nervous glance. Haymitch is late. I stifle a laugh that might not even be qualified as a laugh. Just a loud breath. _Good_, I think as I put the cloudy expression back on my face. I can't be letting anyone in.

The mayor walks up to the dais to recite the speech he gives every year. It's about the history of Panem, how it rose from the ashes of what used to be known as North America. He tells of the Dark Days, the rebellion of the thirteen districts. Twelve of which were defeated and one destroyed. He tells of the Treaty of Treason, which gave us new laws of "peace" and the annual reminder that the Capitol cannot be defeated. How it gave us the Hunger Games. Then he reads the list of District 12 victors. In 73 years, we have had exactly two, which kind of makes us the laughing stock of the country. Out of the two, Haymitch Abernathy is the only one still alive.

As if on cue, Haymitch stumbles onto the stage, obviously drunk. I think I've only seen him sober once._ No wonder we've had no other victors. _Haymitch walks over to his chair and attempts to hug Effie, only to be pushed away by her. He does accomplish making her bright pink wig move severely to the right, however. _Hah, good one, Haymitch. _

The mayor finishes his speech and Effie walks up to the podium, fixing her wig and ugly green dress suit. "Happy Hunger Games!" She shrieks. "May the odds be_ ever_ in your favor!" Effie smiles and starts her way across the stage to the glass ball filled with girls' names. "Ladies first!"

I look over at Katniss. She gives a nervous smile and I nod. _Please don't let it be Katniss, please don't let it be Katniss. Please, please, please don't let it be her, _I think as Effie snatches a piece of paper and starts walking back to the podium. _Please. _Effie clears her throat and cries out the name happily. "Amorette Halle!"

_Amorette Halle. _The name registers in my mind. I've seen her at school. She minds her own business most of the time, but sometimes I catch her looking in my direction. It confuses me.

I turn my head to look over at the blonde haired, brown eyed seventeen-year-old girl. Her expression is difficult to read. Shocked and sad, but also angry and determined. She looks over at me and smiles with watery eyes. She smiles a smile filled with so much sadness I can't help but wonder if it can even be qualified as a smile. She straightens up and walks to the stage, taking her place next to Effie.

Effie asks for volunteers and Amorette looks at the crowd half-hopefully. Of course she knows that volunteers in District 12 are as rare as two winners in one Hunger Games. Both never, can't, won't happen.

When no one comes up, Effie shouts "Well, then. It's time to pick our male tribute!" and skips, _skips, _to the other glass ball.

Pick, reaping. It's all like a harvest. _Let's slaughter kids! _Who thought of this?

Smoothing out the slip of paper on the podium, she calls out the name "Gale Hawthorne!" _Oh_, I think, _what a nice name. Wait... _

I look up, stunned, but quickly remove the expression from my face. _Gale Hawthorne. _Did I hear her correctly? One look at Katniss tells me I did.

I start my way up to the stage, slowing down when I pass Katniss to touch her hand for a second. She gives my rough, scarred hand a firm squeeze before letting me go, and I walk to my place next to Amorette Halle.

"Hello, Gale Hawthorne!" Effie says. "You are a handsome young fellow, now aren't you? Do we have any volunteers to take his place?"  
Silence. Katniss still looks shocked, and I notice that she's pinching her leg; probably checking if she's dreaming. No, not dreaming, just living a nightmare.

The mayor comes up and says some more words that I try to ignore, and then Amorette and I shake hands as the anthem plays. We both turn to face the crowd, and then the Peacekeepers take us away, leading us to the Justice Building. I've only been in the Justice Building once, and that's not a happy memory. It was when I was 13. Right after my dad died. The Capitol gave me and my family a medal; acting like it could replace someone's _father_.

Amorette and I are lead to a long hallway and shoved into two different rooms. The Peacekeeper that was holding me leaves the room; but not without telling me that I'll have an hour for goodbyes. Funny, even they know how little of a chance I have.

I take a seat on the velvet couch, only to stand up again. I can't seem to stay still. I pick up a vase and crash it on the ground. This place is too... _pretty. _Disgusting. My family comes in the room as I'm "rearranging" the picture frames. They look much better crooked.

"Gale."

I twirl around and look little Posy in the eyes. "Hey, sweetheart," I say, picking her up.

"You're coming home, right?" Her eyes are so red and watery that it takes all my strength to keep my face straight.

"Shhh.." my mother says, noticing my weakness for Posy. She takes my sister out of my arms just as Vick and Rory come in, attacking me in a hug. They're crying. _Crying_. This is all too much. I can't stay strong. But I must.

"Hey, hey, guys, be careful. You're getting my shirt wet."

"Oh, I'm sorry," answers Vick. He grabs the end of my shirt and wipes his nose. "Better?"

"Much."

"Gale." It's my mom now. I look up at her, and we walk into a hug. "I know you can make it," she's saying. "You are so much like your father. I'm so proud of you, Gale." Too much. I blink back my tears.

"I know. I'm going to try." I say

"But... you're so strong, Gale! This should be easy for you!" Shouts Rory.

"Yeah, but he's not _evil_." Vick whispers back.

"What does that got to do with it?"

"You don't think killing kids is evil?"

"But he's going to make it home! What do you want him to do? Outlast everyone? Have you _ever_ seen that happen?"

"Boys!" My mother interrupts. "This is not the time!"

"S-sorry, mom." Ah, family. We all hug again and again, and then the Peacekeepers come back.

"You're time is up, Mrs. Hawthorne."

"Okay, okay. We're coming," she answers. "Go along boys, and take your sister," she says to my brothers. "I'll be there in a minute." The Peacekeepers nod and start to lead my brothers out, but Posy sticks out her tongue and leaves the room, my brothers after her. I love that little girl.

"I just wanted one more hug," my mother says, turning to me. "I love you, my brave boy."

"I love you too, mom. And don't worry about me. I'll be back before you know it." I look up and smile at her. I have to make it. For _her_. For Posy. Vick. Rory. I must.  
My mom smiles at me and walks out the door, leaving me alone in a room full of crocked picture frames with a glass covered floor. I finally sit on the couch, and look up when I hear someone coming in.

"I love what you've done with the place."

"Catnip," I say. She looks at me and walks over to where I'm sitting. I stand and we hug, staying there for a long time.

"I can't believe this is happening." She whispers. My shirt suddenly feels damp. _Oh, no. Not her, too. _Katniss _never_ cries. She lets go and takes a step back, wiping her tears. "You can do this."

"Really, Katniss? You really think that? Because you've seen the past winners. Vick was right. I can kill animals, sure. But _people?_ I don't think I could take the life of another person."

"But you have to make it back! J-just try," Katniss says with a shaky breath. "You can use a bow and arrows, a spear, you can trap. You don't have to be there when the victim dies."

"Oh," I say. "I've never thought of that."

"You're strong. You could do hand-to-hand combat if you have to."

"Katniss-" I begin.

"You never want to underestimate your opponents, but don't overestimate them either."

"Katniss-"

"What?"

The Peacekeepers come in. "Excuse me, miss. You're time is up. Mr. Hawthorne has other visitors outside."

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in a minute."

"Now, miss." The Peacekeepers walk over to her and take her arm.

"Don't worry, Gale. I'll take care of your family," she says to me as they lead her out.

"But, Katniss-!" _BAM! _The door closes and once again I'm alone. "I love you," I whisper to the door.

I sink onto the couch, wondering if this _is_ a dream. Well, if it is, I would like to wake up now. ... Dang it.

"Gale!" Two men stumble into the room.

"Raider? Skyla! I thought you had to work in the mines today?" I can't believe they're here! Raider and Skyla are my second half. We used to have the same classes and lunch hour, but both being a grade ahead of me, they're already out of school and working in the mines.

"Yeah, we snuck out." Raider says.

"Took an early lunch, as I like to call it." Skyla chuckles.

"Well, I'm glad you boys are here. Any advice?"

The rest of my hour was spent with Raider and Skyla talking about past Games and how I could survive this one. With a joke here and there, it really was a good time. A few times I forgot that we were in the Justice Building, that the Capitol was getting ready to take me away for slaughter any time.

"Well, we gotta go, buddy. You can do this. We know you can." Raider says.

"Thanks, man." We go into this awkward one-arm-pat-you-on-the-back-with-the-other man hug.

"I have something for you." Skyler says. He walks up to me and opens his hand, revealing a silver ring. "It was my-my grandfather's. You're allowed to take one thing. One thing from home into the arena. He took this. I-I wanted you to have it."

"Thanks, man. Really. This is amazing." I slip it onto my finger. Perfect fit.

"The engraving on the outside says 'stone', but it's too faded to read now. My grandpa kinda had a thing for stones."

I look up and smile at Skyla.

"I'm going to see you again," he says to me as they walk out.

"You too, dude." I say.

I kick the table in and walk around the room, waiting to be led to the train station. I can't get excited for the train ride. I've never been on a train before, but it's not like I'm going on vacation. The longer I'm on the train, the less amount of time I have to live.

As the Peacekeepers lead me to the train station, I look around the place, getting a glimpse of everything. If only I could re-arrange this place, too.

The station is noisy, and filled with cameras and Peacekeepers.

"Stay still for a minute," the Peacekeeper with a firm grip on my arm says gruffly. "Let the cameras get a good look at you."

I turn my head and look over at Amorette. Her face looks the same; no sign of tears. _That's weird, _I think. _She must be stronger than I thought.  
_

I'm kicked in the back of my knee and shoved forward onto the train. The cameras must be done.

* * *

**I'm having trouble thinking of ideas for the rest of the train ride, so it might be a while before I update again. **

**Please review! **


End file.
